


His Command

by oknstark



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oknstark/pseuds/oknstark
Summary: Khan manages to escape from Kirk and his crew, however he takes you in after you helped him while he was a prisoner. Now, he would like to take something more from you. AU.





	His Command

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak English, forgiveme for any mistake.

You woke up on the cold floor of the ship, groaning. Your back hurted as most of your body and then you remembered it all. Khan was asking for a deal; you and his crew for Kirk.

Suddenly, you were on the ship with him and your former captain, and Spock sent the torpedoes to him. However, Khan was tricked. The torpeadoes were empty and all his crew was actually on the Enterprise. That didn’t stop him to take you then as his prisoner.

The last thing you saw was Spock on the screen, and then everything blacked out. You sat down on the ship, you saw him sitting on the captain chair. Chills ran down in your spine, just his sight was enough to make you feel like this. Frightned, but attracted to him like a magnet. That’s why you helped him in the first place.

“I know you’re awake,” his deep voice surprised you. He wasn’t even looking at you.

You gulped. “What happened?”

“I knocked you,” he Khan replied, dryly. He looked briefly at you and then returned to the front.

You stood up, wanting to punch him on the face, but you knew it would be like feather brushing his features. It would do nothing on him. “Where are we?”

“I lost them a few hours ago,” Khan said setting coordinates on the ship. “I still need to get back, though.”

“And you will try to take them back,” you whispered coldly.

“I will, and you will help me.”

Khan stood up from the chair and walked to you.

“It wasn’t enough what I did before?” you said, getting afraid one more time because of his presence. His face was so close to yours now.

Khan leaned down. “I will have them back, even if I have to use you against the whole float to do it,” he hissed trough his teeth.

You felt your lungs running without air. Khan was so close to you, and you felt his breath on your neck. You were standing still there, didn’t know how to move or react at his words.

He was your captor, for goodness sake! You knew since the beginning that this was not going to take a good path, it wasn’t safe to be around him and yet, you still betrayed your crew and helping him to escape.

It was wrong, but it felt so good. Just like right now. He leaned back, now towering you and his eyes traveled all over your form. Khan couldn’t appreciate you very well from that cell, but now he did you looked more desirable than ever.

So much time, frozen and used as a weapon… didn’t give time to enjoy the sinful pleasure of the flesh.

His hand went straight to your cheek, carrising it. He was soft, admiring your features but then his palm cupped your chin, forcing you to look at him. Khan traced your neck with his strong hand, until it touched your breast through your blue uniform dress. You held a moan, but your heartbeat and dilated pupils betrayed you.

“You don’t have any idea of how I wanted to touch you so desperately since I was on that cell,” he said, full of lust locked his gaze on you. You wanted it too, he just could sense it all around. “And now you’re here at my complete mercy.”

You didn’t say anything. He just grabbed you by your arm and tossed you to the table besides you on the room, forcing you to sit there. His mouth found your sweet spot in your neck. He bitted and licked your skin without hesitation and harshly, making sure that he was leaving marks on you.

You whimpered, never stopped him because you wanted it so bad. You were full of stress lately and he was so damn attractive. Since you heard him speak, the only thing that was on your mind was his image, fucking you into oblivion making you scream his name over and over until you were in pain.

Khan ripped your uniform and tossed it on the floor, leaving you in your boots and underwear. His big hand traced your pussy trough your panties with his fingers and pushed them aside, so he can play with your bud of nerves. You bucked your hips, but he held you in place with a quick motion. Fuck, he was strong.

You moaned and he inserted a finger in you and started to pumping into you fastly. Your palm rested on the surface, trying to hold onto it while he fucked you with his digit. Your walls clenched around Khan’s finger, but he pulled out before you could come and you whimpered.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered. Khan took your wrists and forced you down, until you hit the floor one more time.

It hurted, and it was colder than you remembered it. You saw him unbelting his pants and soon his dick was out for you take it. He was hard and big, and craving for your mouth. You didn’t need him to say it, so you opened your mouth wide for him and took it slowly, taking all you could, with hands at his thighs.

Khan grabbed your hair to keep you steady and started to fucking your troath. You could feel him hitting the back of your troath, gagging with closed eyes. You tried so hard to breath from your nose only, a string of saliva was coming out from your lips and the sound it was making it was so obscene, it made you even wetter. His little grunts mixed with your breath and sounds filled the room. Your grip on his thighs grew strong, his thrust became faster and faster and suddenly he pulled out.

“You’re such a fucking slut.”

Just the sound of his voice, which became even deeper, made your pussy twitch.

Khan forced you one more time to stood up and pulled you down on your stomach on the table. He ripped your panties and rubbed the tip of his dick into your entrance, teasing you. You whined in response, you wanted him to fuck you now.

“Please,” you pleaded with a whisper.

“Oh, you’re going to beg?” Khan grabbed a fistful of your hair to force you to look at him. You bucked your hips.

“Yes, please.” God, you felt so pathetic, but you wanted him so bad inside you. He pushed his tip into your pussy this time abd you moaned. “Just fuck me hard, Khan. Please!”

And he burried himself deep on you. You let out a scream. He started to move quickly, thrusthing his hips. His pelvis touched your ass and the sound of skin slaping skin made echo in the room. Khan let go of your hair, taking your hips with his big hands. His grip was strong and made you feel him even deeper.

You moaned, closing your eyes and biting your lip when his dick touched your sweet spot. God, he was being so harsh on his pace and his grip would surely leave marks on your body but you didn’t really care. He was fully using you, to do his mission, and also to pleasure himself.

“Oh, fuck!” you moaned.

Your walls clenched around his lenght, making him groan and moan. You were close. One of his hands traveled to your clit and started rubbing it to push your own orgasm.

Moaning, you came with him still thrusting. He was still hard and you clenched deliciously around him, that it was so tight. Khan never stopped thrusting. You tought you were going to faint right there as he hitted on your spot continuosly. You came down from your high, but still another orgasm was forming on your belly.

“I’m not done yet,” he said.

Still touching your clit, Khan thrusted his hips to keep fucking you. You let out a scream, your hands griping tight on the surface.

“Oh, please, please,” you whimpered, a single tear of pleassure rolled on your cheek. You didn’t know what you were asking but, shit, it felt so good.

Khan grunted and you felt him twitch, close to his own climax. His hands were back on your sides and he slid into your cunt roughly, until he spilled himself inside you. Feeling his cum exploding, you squirted all over him, shaking.

Khan slowed the pace, and his semen with your juices mixed until he pulled out. You felt his and your liquids running down your tighs, trying to calm down. Using your elbows to push yourself up on the table, you glanced at him, breathing fast but not as fast as you did. He was sweating, but you could feel every drop of sweat running on your body.

Of course you’d be more tired than him, he was a super human. He was better in everything, including sex. You just prove that and you felt so tired and swollen that you could sleep right here.

“Go to the bedrooms on your right,” Khan said, his pants on this time. “You will find something to put on there,” he ordered and just gave you one more look to sit down on the chair.

“Yes, captain."


End file.
